


The Ghost story we all have heard

by Spiritdream12



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairy Odd Parents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: While out flying one night Danny finds a certain boy with a pink hat. An old work that I thought I put here.





	The Ghost story we all have heard

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Fairly Odd Parents

It was a dark and stormy night in Amity Park as Danny flew about the city in the pouring rain. He was  
on patrol looking for any ghosts that might be out lurking in the dark. A thunder clap got his attention  
and he stopped in the air. The rain running down his face, "What am I doing!"? He said to him self "No  
ghost in there right mind would be out in this weather, no one would". And he began to fly home to Fenton  
Works. As flew he stopped and looked below him. On the sidewalk below him was a ten year old boy with buck teeth wearing a pink shirt and blue pants and pink baseball cap on his head. He looked tired and was struggling to walk  
though the rain. Danny flew down to help him and landed beside. "Kid what are doing out here you  
should be at home were it is safe" Danny told him. The boy looked at him and replied "That's were I'm  
headed but I'm lost" he looked down. Danny was taken a back, "What is your name"? He asked.  
"Timmy Turner" the boy replied. Danny smiled "Ok Timmy I can help you get home" he offered. "You will" Timmy asked looking hopeful; "Sure". Timmy climbed onto Danny's back and wrapped his arms lightly around Danny shoulders. "Hold on tight" Danny advised. Timmy did, Danny than lifted them both  
into the air and flew off. "Hey aren't you Danny Phantom?" Timmy asked after a few minutes of flying.  
Danny was startled but answered truthfully "Um yes I am" "You're cool"! Timmy replied. "Thank you"  
Danny replied grinning. "There's my house!" Timmy suddenly shout and pointed to a white house with  
a pink roof. Danny flew down landing on the front lawn and let Timmy slid off his back. "Thank you  
Danny" Timmy said. "You want me to came to the front door with you?" Danny asked, "No that's ok  
I'm fine on my own now Bye" Timmy replied and walked up to his front door. Danny watched him, had not noticed before but  
now Danny but noticed that Timmy looked a little pale he was going to investigate farther when a loud Blast  
of thunder rang though the night sky. 'I better get home myself he thought; I check back on Timmy tomorrow.'  
The next day...  
Danny stood at the front door of Timmy's house in his human form and rang the door bell. The door opened and and a tall  
women with pink hair wearing a yellow shirt and black pants appeared. "My I help you"? She asked.  
"Yes Danny answered I came here to check on Timmy I dropped him off last night and he looked pale  
and I wanted to see if he is Ok". Wanda looked at him surprised, "That's impossible," she said  
beginning to shake. It was Danny turn to be surprised "Why" he asked. A Tear slid down the women cheek and she replied with a sob "Timmy's be dead for over ten years!"  
The End!  
Notes: We all have this ghost story or versions of it. I'm just surprised no thought to apply it to DP!


End file.
